


目睹

by LandBelowTheWind



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother's War, Dark!Curufin, Dark!Telpe, self-burning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind
Summary: 一个5夺权的if，牌逼他亲眼目睹自己恶行的苦果很雷，全然ooc，注意标签
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Curufin | Curufinwë, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 6





	目睹

库茹芬看着抵在他脖颈下的刃尖，突然觉得有种爱意从心底油然而生。他的好孩子怎么选了这么一把霞光般绚烂的匕首来威胁他，那利器在高悬的骄阳下好像肥皂泡一样流转着迷幻的色泽。泰尔佩从身后拥着他，禁锢着他的双手，却不巧将胸膛贴在他背上，狂乱的心跳仿佛让他也随着震颤。他们已经很久都不曾如此亲密了。

“别低头。向上看。”

上面有什么呢？在长长的台阶尽头，不过是他的二哥怀抱着昏迷的梅斯罗斯，控诉他的罪行。控诉也谈不上，他那以激昂歌声著名的哥哥只是在用平板的音调说出他的所作所为。他的激昂怕是在这些年鸡毛蒜皮的小事里消磨光了。宴会的安排、内廷的日用损耗、仆役的进出流动，名义上做了总管，却只能给自己的下手打下手。明明是他自己要留下来的。“你也是我的亲兄弟，我帮你管家吧。”他那时的嗓音依然动听。是啊，都是亲兄弟，只是没有 **那位** 一样亲罢了。

他感受着泰尔佩潮湿的呼吸，几乎抑制不住声音里的喜悦：“你不恨我。”

泰尔佩要是恨他，这刀早扎进他脖子里了。他们可是恶名昭彰的弑亲者家族啊。可惜这刀是蓝紫色，染了血后颜色便不漂亮了。他父亲从不做彩色的刀刃，只喜欢在刀鞘上做花样，牙的，木的，大漆的，蛋壳螺钿镶嵌的。彩色其实好做，这把应该是在钢材里加了镍。他和父亲的审美不太相同，却也总是顺着父亲，泰尔佩就大胆些。人们总说他与父亲肖似，母亲更是这样想。其实不然。父亲是火，是天才，是奇迹，全阿尔达都要为他的降生感涕神恩，他的目光也从不在凡俗之间，他坐上王位倒显出不自在来：权力非他所求，他嘴中要吐出是宇宙的真言而非人类的律法。他就差劲很多，他就很想要人世的权力。

泰尔佩应该恨他，泰尔佩从小与大伯的亲近就胜过与他的亲近，泰尔佩出生后的第一个笑容就是向着他大伯的。对于幼儿的笑，他有所研究，越思考就越觉得小孩只是喜欢色彩鲜艳的东西罢了。泰尔佩不恨他，他其实也不恨他的长兄。早在做出抉择的那一刻起，他就已经不再把梅斯罗斯看做人了。梅斯罗斯只是权力暂居的容器，打碎它，取出内容物，就像他无数次打破安瓿瓶、吸取药液。装有芬威遗血的圣安瓿瓶至今还供奉在托尔埃瑞西亚中心的庙宇，如果他的二哥没有做得很过分，也可以给梅斯罗斯搞一个。或许也可以给他存个头骨，圣人头骨配圣血，凑全套。

“只是让你看看你到底做了什么。”

泰尔佩一直都是奇怪的孩子。芬威家人还很齐的时候，每逢大君王诞辰——确切来讲不是诞辰，是“众爱努与世界相束缚之日”，但这怎么可能会有具体的日子，全名叫起来又很长，于是人们就叫大君王诞辰——他们就会到圣山朝拜。其实就是爬山，在接近雪线的地方露营唱歌，只不过气氛比较肃穆。泰尔佩不懂事的时候会悄悄缠着他问，我们离星星好近，可不可以上去啊，我们只要跑得够快，是不是就可以冲出伊尔门啊。他祖父会大笑不停，全然不顾场合庄严，怂恿泰尔佩去偷他姑姑的头发编戒指。泰尔佩长大后便不再纠结这些，兴趣好像彻底由无垠的天空转向了狭小的工坊，开始和他父亲他祖父一起做学问打首饰锻刀剑了。泰尔佩要是与他祖父没有这般相像，他可能还不会筹划那起漫长、危险而恶毒的背叛。血脉的力量在他身上凸现，又显形于他的后代，这难道还不能说明点什么吗？

梅斯罗斯昏迷后，泰尔佩与他二哥常去看他。不对，是他二哥常去，泰尔佩雷打不动，每六周看望一次。他们有时会遇上。他二哥最开始还会为梅斯罗斯唱些歌，缓解他频发的抽搐。泰尔佩只是沉默，或者在二哥谈起往事时简单应和。后来，梅斯罗斯越来越痛苦，便被转移到更加严格监控的病房了，他二哥琐事缠身，泰尔佩也不再去了。他有时庆幸于泰尔佩凉薄冷感，而在剧烈头痛时会觉得泰尔佩终究是还是最爱他，愿意给他一片怜悯，愿意让他遗忘又让他永不遗忘。

汗水糊了眼睛，在被高温蒸腾得抖动的空气中，他仿佛听到了歌声。那歌声与他熟稔的一般好似海洋，却遥远得像海螺贴近耳朵产生的嗡鸣。那歌声唱起父亲遗留下的热望，唱起母亲诀别时最后的眼神，唱起神鹰振翅带来的希冀，唱起生灵诞生于火焰又终结于——

梅格洛尔唤来了火。

热浪冲击着他的脸庞，逼退了试图前去营救的卫兵。他浑身冰冷。他们死了倒是省事，泰尔佩早就知道他真的不恨我他想让我亲眼目睹我亲手导向的结局他怜悯我他明白我的渴望——不要不要不要不要他们不知道被火烧很痛吗他们不记得父亲的死吗他们不知焦黑开裂的皮肤下会有红热的铁一样的光吗他们是恨我才会选择这样的死吗——

他发不出声音，或许是因为焦臭让人窒息，或许是因为泰尔佩的匕首逼得太紧。

只有泰尔佩不恨我。他怜悯我。

**Author's Note:**

> 要素过多，懒得一一标了(什么


End file.
